


A whisper to my heart

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thasmin [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Demons of the Punjab, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, I ship these two idiots more than I love my life, Kissing, Spoilers, at least some angst, oh for fucks sake please just kiss already, thasmin, this episode was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Yasmin finds comfort in the Doctor after visiting her Grandma in the pastorthe hug and/or kiss we actually needed and wanted.





	A whisper to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I'm gay and so are these two. This is something I've written directly after I finished the episode and really short. I hope you still like it. And the writers need to stop being cowards and let these two kiss already.

There was hesitation in her eyes when the Doctor took Yasmin's hands in hers, holding them gently against her chest. Two hearts beat quietly under her fingertips.

"I'm sorry."

She could see the tears in these beautiful brown eyes, threatening to spill over. Yasmin wanted to comfort her, this woman who carried so much hurt in her heart and still took it upon herself to help those in need, as much as she wanted comfort herself. Maybe this was what love is all about, being there for each other, sharing the pain.

Yaz let pulled back just to embrace the Doctor in a hug with her face buried in her shoulder. Warmth and the humming of the TARDIS flooded her body. They both cried, holding each other, keeping their hearts in one piece.  
All this had started off with her wanting to see her grandma, out of curiosity and maybe the fear of losing her forever soon.

A moment frozen in time, hell for the weak and heaven for the strong. For once, she wasn't sure which she was. One thing was sure, though.  
The Doctor's whispered promise and the kiss they shared would forever be burned into her heart.


End file.
